


A family behind you

by hyperius



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, It's Jason Todd's Death Day, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Short & Sweet, Y'all it's just a feel good peace, and His family is going to help him, he gets one, learning to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: It's the anniversary of Jason Todd's death, and all he wants to do is curl up somewhere with a bit too much alcohol to go numb.His family has other plans.Jason learns he won't need to face his ghosts alone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 294





	A family behind you

“How did I end up here?”

“Please don’t ask that question -“

“Dick…”

“We may have snuck into your warehouse and brought you here.”

Jason let out a long sigh. He wasn’t even surprised, “So you kidnapped me? You can’t just kidnap people.” Especially not today. Never today.

“Yes! You always go MIA during this time of the year-“

“You mean on the anniversary of my death.”

“-Yes! We’re always worried sick and we always want to come see you and - and - not again. Not this year. Please. Jason, we want to be there for you,” Dick looked desperate, staring at his younger brother with a trembling lip and watering eyes. Jason felt a pang of guilt.

They’ve been getting better. They’ve started to act like friends again, and sometimes even family, and Jason has even started to join in with some of the family play dates. Even him and Bruce - they’ve been fighting less. _Both_ sides have been working on this peace, Jason knows, and it’s all mediated by Alfred. Alfred, who has been helping both Jason and Bruce control their tempers, who has been helping them use less accusatorial language, and be more emotionally open with each other. Alfred, who has been setting up coffee dates, and making sure Jason always had back up on patrol. Alfred, who has quite literally kicked the others out of the cave to give Jason the space he needed after an argument. It’s been working, it’s been hard - oh lord, it’s been hard, but it’s been working. Jason no longer feels like his skin’s crawling every time he’s near the manor, and he no longer feels like he has to go running every time Bruce raises his voice.

But today? Of all days? He doesn’t want to play his part to keep the peace. This is the day he usually goes into hiding, grabbing too much alcohol and too little food. This is the day he breaks down in tears, the one day he lets out all the green rage and frustration, all the envyand hate he still doesn’t know how to let go of. He doesn’t want to do that in front of the bats. He doesn’t want them to see him so… weak. He at least deserves that, doesn’t he? One day of the year to break.

“Listen, I get it. But no. I’ll do stuff with ya later, but right now I get to be alone. Ok?”

“No. It won’t be good for you to be alone either, ok? It isn’t good for anyone! So please, stay. Please,” It was clear Dick was willing to beg at this point, tears starting to fall from his brother’s eyes. Dick always was the more emotional one… Jason felt that pang of guilt again, and he hated it. Because this is the one day, the one day he wants to be selfish, and he’d be damned if Dick made him feel bad for doing what he needed to do to get through this anniversary (albeit, not healthily, but it fucking works).

“Fuck off, Dick Head.”

“Don’t be rude to your brother,” Jason startles, looking over to the door with a few very choice words. Of course Bruce would be listening.

“B, did you know this was gonna happen?”

Bruce remained silent, but that in itself was an answer. Jason looked away when Bruce walked into the room, taking his seat besides Dick on the bed. Jason knew they had a quiet conversation by their whispers, but he wasn’t quite able to make it out. Hell, he wasn’t even trying to. He just wanted them all to leave him alone so he could fall apart in peace. Already, he could begin to feel himself shake - being still for too long, letting his mind wonder, letting laughter begin to echo through his mind - Screw the truce. Dick and Bruce fell silent before B placed his hand gently on Jason’s shoulder.

“Jason.”

“No, B. Now leave me alone.”

He heard the old man let out a long sigh, the type of sigh that signifies he’s trying his hardest not to say something absolutely condescending and offensive. There was a long moment of silence, as Bruce tried to figure out what best to say, “We won’t hold you here against your will. You aren’t a prisoner. But, we would really appreciate it if you’d stay.”

“I don’t want to.”

“How about this, Jason. You stay, just see how it goes today. If you really don’t like it, we’ll never ask you to join us again. Not until you come willingly. How does that sound?”

A compromise. Jason was still impressed when Bruce attempted to compromise. It was a new trick Alfred has been teaching him (and who says you can’t teach a dog new tricks?)

Jason bit his lip, looking at the watery eyes of Dick, and Bruce’s soft gaze that was so…. fatherly. It was the way he looked at Jason when he was wearing those cursed scaley panties and a smile that didn’t know death.

He let out a long, resigned sigh, “I can’t promise I’ll be pleasant.”

“You’ve never been pleasant.”

Jason let out a startled huff of laughter and shook his head, “Jackass… Fine, deal.”

Watching the way Dick’s mouth turned into his dazzling smile almost made his choice worth it; but watching Bruce smile, something akin to relief overtake his features… watching his eyes crinkle with his happiness, for him, because of him, because he decided to stay and that did make his choice worth it.

He found himself being led to the movie room, manhandled onto the couch with Bruce at his right and Dick at his left. Bruce’s arm was resting over his shoulders, pulling him softly to lean against Bruce’s chest. Dick collapsed into the couch, laying his head on Jason’s lap, one hand resting on Jay’s knee. Dick’s hand on his knee kept a firm grip, twitching ever so slightly as if to make sure he’s still there, still alive.

“What movie are we watching?”

“Don’t care.”

“Awe, come on Jay! You get to pick!”

With a sigh, Jason shook his head, “Fine. Ok. Um, Castle in the Sky?”

Bruce hummed, “Isn’t that Studio Ghibli?”

“Yeah. It’s a good one,” Jason smiled, “I haven’t been able to finish it though. Shit always pops up,” Not that he’ll really be able to pay attention. As it was, he can already begin to hear the phantom laughter of his murderer, feel the heat of explosions against skin - smoke curling into his lungs in a cruel attempt to suffocate him. _Shit_ -His breathing began to pick up, to quicken, to grow more and more shallow and he’s trying to beg, to beg for Batman to make it in time, beg for his father, his dad- he doesn’t want to die again _please don’t let me die_ -

Then he felt something large and solid land on his chest with a thud, shocking him from his delusions, “Fuck!” What? He looks around, eyes blown. Something… hit him? He looked down into his lap to see Damian sitting on his, elbow swinging haphazardly as he attempted to get comfy. Dick was now curled into his side, holding one of Jason’s hands against his chest to feel him breathe at a slow and calming pace. Bruce’s hold on him was firmer, hand rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“We lost you there for a minute. You back with us?”

Jason shut his eyes, forcing his breath to match Dick’s slow, calming pace, focusing on the grounding weight in his lap and the careful movement’s of Bruce’s hand. Deep breaths. “Yeah.”

He saw Bruce smile, pulling Jason’s head down to rest over his heart, to hear the rhythmic, steady beat. Jason realized, he shouldn’t be surprised Bruce remembers this trick; Remembers how much a calming heartbeat would soothe him after a bad nightmare, a bad patrol, a bad day. Bruce never did ask why, but Jason’s sure he knew - knew Jason would go to sleep listening to Catherine’s heartbeat, to have proof that she’s alive even when she was sick - until she wasn’t, of course. How having that proof of life still, after all these years, was something he’d always longed for.

It’s so easy for him to forget he’s alive, sometimes.

He felt a head hit his leg, and looked down to see Tim sitting in front of them all on the floor, head carefully leaning against Jason’s leg.

“Looks like we’re all here. Time to start the movie! Dami, you haven’t seen Castle in the Sky, have you?”

“No. Movie’s weren’t of priority within the league.”

Dick chuckled, giving Jason’s hand a light squeeze, “I think you’re gonna love it. Though honestly, I prefer Spirited Away.”

“Uh, you disappoint me Dick. Of course you’d bandwagon! Clearly, the best one is Princess Mononoke.”

Dick squawked in protest, “I didn’t just pick it cause it was popular! It’s good, like, really good!”

Tim scoffed, “I mean yeah, but also overrated.”  
“Oh yes,” Damian tt-ed, rolling his eyes, “Let’s continue to argue through the movie so no one can enjoy it.”

“Sorry Dami.”

Jason felt Bruce’s chest rumble in a silent laughter, and as he listened to his brother’s continue bicker, despite Damian passive-aggressive request for silence, he felt himself relax.

He felt grounded, for once. He had a lifeline to hold onto, people he trusted (and he did, he _trusted_ them) to watch his back, and a heartbeat to remind him he’s alive. And he is. He is alive.

Maybe choosing to stay here, with them, wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Jason feels confident, for once, he won’t have to face his demons alone.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, no, Damian would never accidentally hit someone. He is always in full control of his body. It was on purpose, (he wanted to help, but didn’t want to be seen helping). 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Happy death day, everyone!


End file.
